Stories from the Fallen-Second Chance
Lucian ' ''"You think I would let you kill me without a fight? I wanna die with at least some pride." His head fell back."Thanks Chris. Goodluck." ''Those were my last words. I heard my brother and equal say, "''May your soul reach Elysium safely." ''And that was enough for my soul to move on. I found myself in a lobby. The furniture was made of black leather, the carpets and walls were steel grey. I knew was was in the DOA lobby. Shades sat on the sofas and chairs, some were staring out the window, some waiting for the elevator. I turned my attention to the man behind the security guard's desk. His eyes behind those tortoiseshell glasses looked at me. I saw some sympathy from his body language, maybe some sadness. But I didn't see anything in his eyes. "Hello brother." The man said to me. "Charon." I acknowledged. "Seems that Death has finally caught you. A slippery worm you are." The ferryman said. I kept quiet. I had avoided Death because I was turned immortal to be a mindless slave that fought for blood. Nothing more. I was different, it was because of her...Emily. I hope she found peace in the afterlife after all I did... "A drachma? It seems that whoever gave you a shroud really cared for you. It wasn't one of your brothers, I know that. The Forsaken have no respect in death, for them if you die you were weak." Charon said. "I know that because quite a few of them were sitting on the bench there." The ferryman used his chin to point at a few of the shades on the bench behind me. I noticed the drachma in my hand. Christopher. He gave me this so I could pay Charon. ''Bless his kind heart. I knew if I were in the same situation, I wouldn't be able to suck up my pride to give Christopher a proper burial. That's why he was better than me. I thought. "Well hand the drachma here then, we don't have all day." Charon urged. I gave him the drachma, when the elevator came. Several shades were already tapping against the door, trying to get in. "Back off now." Charon said, behind him were several shades that had already made the payment. Charon pushed away several of the shades. I saw their faces, some of them were my brothers. Hatred flashed on their faces. They were never given a proper burial. I should've gave them a proper burial. ''I thought. ''Too late now. I walked into the elevator as the door closed hiding the faces of my brothers who were mad at the brother that was allowed proper passage into the underworld.. ---- Once again, I found myself somewhere foreign. Three huge figures were before me, wearing golden masks. The judges of the dead. "The Fields of Punishment! How many lives has he taken? He needs to be punished!" One of the judges said. "But he died trying to redeem himself! He also gave the Arrow ''the information he needed to find Nyx and free her!" Another judge said. ''Chris did it! He managed to get Nyx free! I knew he could do it! ''That information was enough to allow me to be peaceful in death, no matter the judgement. "Asphodel! He's done good and bad. Send him there!" The third judge said. "May I say something?" I asked. Three masks turned to me, suprised by my words. "Yes shade. What is it?" The judge who wanted me to receive punishment asked. "I don't mind any punishment you give. I have accepted that I am a damned soul." I fell to my knees. "I am willing to receive any punishment you give me, I want to atone for my past sins." The judges looked at each other then back at me. "This is a first. Never has a damned soul come to us looking for punishment." The judge who wanted me to receive punishment said. "This changes things." The judge that said I should not receive punishment said. "To fall in battle defending what you love is one way to go to Elysium. But to take all your pride and willingly accept punishment is another feat on it's own. And if I remember correctly Lucian, your fatal flaw was over-confidence." "Which makes your act that much more admirable." One of the judges said. The judges once more looked at each other, then me. "Elysium!" They all said together. And the surrounding around me changed. ---- I found myself again in a different place. A huge gate stood in front of me. Laughter and chatting were heard from the other side. "Elysium?" I asked. "No! No! No! I don't belong here! I'm a damned soul! I should be punished!" I shouted. "What are you talking about child?" A man's voice said. "You would give up Elysium?" I turned to face the man. He wore greek armour with a sword sheathed at his side. He had brown hair that was the same colour as his beard. His eyes were blue and there was a kind sparkle in them. "I don't belong here. I don't deserve Elysium.. I should be punished." I said. "That's what you say. But the judges decided differently." The man said. "I am Odysseus. Come in child." I ran to Odysseus. "Please Odysseus. Punish me! Give me the punishment I rightfully deserve! I've killed innocent, bathed in their blood. I am damned." I fell to his knees, begging. Odysseus looked at me, studying my actions. "Seeing as you are in front of the gates of Elysium child, you are not damned. Come in, receive the blessing you rightfully deserve." He held out his hand, I took it and he led me into Elysium. Lush green field stretched out in all directions. A pool of water was in the middle of the land, another island was on the middle of the pool. Odysseus had left me to join his friends, the other heroes who had died and gone to Elysium. I found myself walking aimlessly. Alone like I have always been. I noticed several faces, some were people I killed. They gave me no hatred, they accepted me as one of their own. Not as their killer. One even invited me to join their party. I refused politely. I continued walking, trying to find purpose. Then I saw him. Black hair and brown eyes. I recognised him, I had killed him. And with his death, things were set in motion.. I ran to him. He was with his family, his wife and his mother. In his wifes' arms, a baby slept, the real Achilles Scotts. I continued running, he noticed me but I didn't stop. I fell to my knees in front of him. "James Fauns!" I cried out. "I am your rightful killer. I made your son suffer, gave your daughter to madness. Please...give me the punishment that I deserve." I looked up at him. "Something everyone here refuses to give me." James Fauns looked at me, and he to sank to his knees. "There is no punishment here Lucian. Even if you killed me or made Christopher suffer or sent Allison to be a slave. The fact that you are here in Elysium, means that you have atoned for you sins. Welcome Lucian, to Elysium. Where the brave live. And these souls, get a second chance." "A second chance?" I asked. "Yes your right. Thank you." "Your welcome. Now would join us? We have enough room for one more." I smiled. "I would be glad to." ---- I stood on the cliff, overlooking the fields. It was beautiful. I didn't deserve it, yet here I was. "A second chance..." I muttered to myself. "I got a second chance. Rebirth..I'll do it. I'll help Christopher fight against evil, even after he has passed." "Lucian?" A voice from behind me said. I turned. A girl stood behind me. Her long curly hair was chestnut brown and her eyes were lovely hazel. Her olive skin stood out from the green fields. I recognised her. "Emily..." I muttered her name. She smiled. "I knew I would find you again." 'Stories from the Fallen Main Page I'm Drowning In My Own Shadow 18:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series